Spider Fangire
The Spider Fangire (voiced by Katsumi Shiono) is a spider-themed Fangire that was capable of using his eight back legs to grab victims, he walk on walls, and he can spew webs from his mouth. His true name being "The Capriccio of the Paradise with Light" (光ある楽園の綺想曲 Hikari Aru Rakuen no Kisōkyoku) and being of the Insect Class (インセクトクラス Insekuto Kurasu) of the Fangire subclass, he was a dangerous and childish psychopath with a diehard attraction to the Aso women (Yuri in 1986; Megumi in 2008), and has been an annoyance to the protagonists of the series since the first episode. Ryo Itoya was the human form of the Spider Fangire, he is an insane Fangire. Because of his encounters with Yuri and Otoya in 1986, he has become obsessed with her. In 2008, his obsession shifts to Yuri's daughter Megumi, making attempts to have her for himself. In his final attempt, he accidentally gains the Ixa Belt and uses it to make Megumi his. But once he loses the Ixa Knuckle due to his attraction to Megumi, Ryo is weakened by the Garulu Fever of Emperor Form and then destroyed by the fully awakened Mio. He uses hand puppets to talk to his prey, cowardly attacking weaker opponents. He first appears in 1986 at a funeral where Yuri attempts to kill him but he escapes via his invisibility ability. Though Otoya lacks the strength to fight Ryo, Jiro manages to force the Spider Fangire to retreat. At 2008, Ryo reintroduces himself while abducting Megumi due to the resemblance to her mother. Unfortunately, the Sheep Fangire's own obsession with Megumi proves a hindrance in Ryo's plan. When Ryo attempted to abduct Megumi personally, he gets attacked by Ixa, escaping when Kiva gets attacked himself. He later found the Rider's body along the shore after his defeat from Ixa, and was about to crush Kiva's skull with a rock, but fled when Kiva twitched, the latter still within the land of the living. With this bit of info, Ryo manages to get Keisuke to spare him for the moment and go after Megumi without fear of Ixa's interference, though it was only to serve in Keisuke's interests of getting Kiva out to the open, driving the Fangire off once he did his job. When the Bishop arrives, Ryo was used by him to awaken Mio as the new Queen, stealing the Ixa Knuckle as a result. After losing the Ixa Knuckle due to his attraction to Megumi, he was later severely beaten by Kiva in Emperor Form before he was completely destroyed by Mio, fully awakened as the new Queen. Ryo Itoya is a strange young man who is in actuality the Spider Fangire. He is the first Fangire that Tsukasa and Natsumi encounter in the A.R. World of Kiva, and reveals to them the truce that exists between Humans and Fangires while posing for a photo in the Hikari Studio. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Katsumi Shiono Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains